¡Tiembla, tierra! - Versión Saint Seiya
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Seiya ha ideado una manera bastante genial para salir al ruedo y luchar contra los malos, siendo su primer objetivo precisamente Jabu, pero la desgracia llega a él y no le permitirá lucirse como bien desearía. Oneshot


Hola, fans de esta serie tan increíble como inmortal. Les traigo este OS que espero que les sea de gran agrado.

 **¡Tiembla, tierra! – versión Saint Seiya**

Era un bello día en el Santuario de Athena, y Seiya disfrutaba al máximo el paseo que daba por entre sus milenarias columnas y templos, cuando a lo lejos se encuentra con un gran amigo, el cual era Kiki. Uno y otro se contentan mucho de encontrarse, pues habían pasado semanas de la última vez que se habían visto.

─ ¡Seiya, cuánto tiempo! ─ Kiki abraza a Seiya.

─ Yo también me alegro de verte, Kiki ─ Seiya le revuelve el pelo al pequeño ─ ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Hace poco, debido a que me estaba aburriendo por la falta de acción en este lugar, le propuse a nuestros amigos que podría crearme una muletilla cada vez que me lanzara en batalla.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué muletilla sería?

─ Cuando esté ante una pelea inminente, todo lo que haría sería gritar "tiembla, tierra", y solo quedaría ver la cara de susto que podrían mis enemigos en cuanto diga eso ¿Qué te parece?

─ Jajajaja ¡Eso suena espectacular! ─ responde Kiki maravillado ─ Ya me imagino a tus enemigos temblando de miedo, pues eres increíblemente genial. Si antes fuiste capaz de darle pelea a dos de los tres grandes dioses olímpicos, con eso seguramente ganas la pelea antes de empezarla siquiera.

─ Gracias tu apoyo, Kiki. Sabía que me apoyarías con mi nueva invención para hacer temblar a aquellos que se atrevan a levantarle la mano a Saori y al mundo.

Ambos jóvenes se ponen a hablar un rato sobre asegurar la paz en el mundo y en seguir entrenando para ser más y más fuerte, y especialmente lo hacía Kiki, en vista que todavía se estaba entrenando para lograr el objetivo, cuando aparece Ikki con cara bastante seria, cosa que extraña mucho a Seiya y Kiki.

─ ¿A qué viene esa cara, Ikki? ¿Acaso te acabas de pelear? ─ dice Seiya.

─ Seiya, esto es bastante serio ─ es lo que responde el caballero del fénix ─. Resulta que en Oriente Jabu le anda metiendo mano a Seika.

─ ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?

─ Lo que oíste, Seiya ─ Ikki seguía inamovible con su gesto ─. Antes de venir a avisarte, Jabu le estaba subiendo la falda a tu hermana para agarrarle el trasero mientras se iban juntos a la casa de él. Créeme que no me tomaría la molestia de venir a avisarte si lo de ellos fuera algo más discreto, pero te digo que se están pasando de la raya. Sólo falta verle tirándosela en una esquina mientras esperan que el semáforo cambie de color.

─ ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE! ─ Seiya hace que su cosmos se eleve tanto que las piedras se elevan en el aire y se desintegren al rato ─ Ni siquiera sabía que entre Seika y Jabu había algo, y desde luego no les he dado mi bendición ni nada por el estilo, y ahora resulta que Jabu anda haciéndole esas cosas tan sucias a mi hermana…

─ Bueno, tengo entendido que fue Seika la que empezó y animó eso, pero vas por ahí ─ dice Ikki.

Kiki tenía miedo en ese momento, pues el aura de Seiya se había vuelto tan fuerte y densa que casi parecía suficiente para matar al guerrero más fuerte. Seiya estaba realmente furioso, y el foco de su furia estaba completamente identificado.

─ ¿S-Seiya?

─ Ahora sí es el momento de demostrar quién soy yo ─ dice Seiya muy serio ─. Que Jabu se vaya preparando, porque le voy a dar una golpiza de la que se acordará toda su vida, si es que logra sobrevivir a ella ─ el cosmos de Seiya se eleva tanto que su armadura de pegaso alcanza la categoría de sagrada, e incluso Ikki se sorprende ante ello ─. Este es el momento que tanto estuve esperando, aunque no me esperaba que fuera ante Jabu. Ahora él pagará bien caro su atrevimiento ¡TIEMBLA, TIERR…!

Justo cuando Seiya se dispone a irse volando de allí, se escucha el sonido de unos cascos, y en cuanto Ikki, Seiya y Kiki voltean, resulta ser una carroza oscura proveniente del inframundo, y su conductor era Zeros de rana.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ─ se extraña Ikki.

─ Vengo con noticias bastante importantes ─ Radamanthys se asoma fuera de la carroza y le hace señas a Zeros para que se pusiera como escalón para que él pise al bajarse, cosa que Zeros hace de mala gana ─. Los dioses del Olimpo están bastante molestos porque el Santuario de la diosa Athena alcanzó el estatus de moroso en las cuotas divinas por primera vez en quince años. Ustedes no han pagado la renta que exige Zeus cada año.

─ ¿Renta? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ dice Seiya ligeramente alterado.

─ Cada año, Zeus llama a los demás dioses olímpicos a que paguen una renta por los respectivos campos en los que gobiernan, siendo solamente el señor Hades, el propio Zeus, y Poseidón los que pueden estar exentos de ese pago ─ responde Radamanthys de forma bastante profesional ─. El Santuario lleva sin pagar desde antes de la batalla de las doce casas.

─ ¿La batalla de las doce casas? ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ dice Kiki.

─ Esto es lo que les pasa por no pararse a preguntarle a Saga por las finanzas del Santuario antes de declararle la guerra y matar a casi todo su personal. Ni siquiera Dokho de libra fue capaz de poner todos los papeles al día porque ustedes acabaron con todo lo que Saga llevaba consigo, y por tanto eliminaron todo material de trabajo del que podría haber dispuesto para tener los impuestos dentro de un margen aceptable.

─ Mierda. Yo pensaba que esos papeles eran sólo los planes de Saga para dominar al resto del mundo ─ Ikki se pone las manos a la cabeza ─. Ya se me hacía extraño que la otra vez Athena estuviera de arriba abajo con las manos en la cabeza y preguntando sobre un pago de no sé qué. Ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido.

─ Esos asuntos los puedo discutir más tarde, pero antes tengo que darle una buena paliza a cierto cabrón, así que si me disculpan… ─ Seiya vuelve a elevar su cosmos a un nivel que impresiona a todos ─ ¡TIEMBLA, TIE…!

─ ¡Mensaje urgente del templo submarino del señor Poseidón! ─ aparece Isaac con sus escamas brillando al sol ─ Mandan a decir que Athena debe enviar a alguien para que se encargue de las obras de reparación y reconstrucción.

─ ¿Y eso para qué? ─ se interesa Ikki.

─ Zeus ha declarado como legítimo el reclamo del señor Poseidón por todos los destrozos causados por ustedes, santos de bronce, cuando irrumpieron en el templo en el fondo del mar, y todavía ahora estamos trabajando como burros para levantar de nuevo los pilares que fueron desde siempre el orgullo de nuestro templo. Así que se los pongo de esta manera: un santo de Athena me debe acompañar para reconstruir el templo, les guste o no.

─ ¿Y te crees que vamos a dejarnos usar tan fácil? ─ se burla Seiya ─ Yo no me creo esa tontería. Seguro que es un invento para…

─ Aquí está la orden divina ─ Isaac saca una carta y se la da a Ikki, Kiki y Seiya, y espera un momento para que leyeran ─. Como pueden ver, la petición del señor Poseidón ha sido aprobada por Zeus para que pasara a discusión de parte del resto de los dioses del Olimpo, logrando la aprobación con una mayoría de ocho firmas para que se ejecute.

─ ¿Y cómo es que ocho son mayoría? ¿Qué clase de amaño de resultados es este? ─ se queja Seiya.

─ Pegaso, ocho de diez sí es mayoría, pues implica que sólo dos están en contra, y dos es menos que ocho ─ responde Radamanthys ─. A ver si aprendes a contar para que no seas solo fuerza bruta toda la vida, asno alado.

─ ¿Solo diez? ¿Que no eran doce los olímpicos? ─ se extraña Ikki.

─ Es que los mismos Poseidón y Athena no pueden ejercer el voto en una deliberación aprobatoria en la que ellos mismos estén en el centro ─ responde nuevamente Radamanthys ─. Eso sería caer en lugar común, pues si por votar fuera, todo el mundo sabría por quién votarían Poseidón y Athena de manera respectiva, a menos que la propia Athena estuviese de acuerdo al final y vote a favor de Poseidón.

─ Vamos, no digas tonterías ─ dice Seiya ─. Seguramente que eso lo inventó Poseidón por ser un mal perdedor…

─ No, es totalmente legítimo el documento, Seiya ─ dice Ikki leyendo un momento el anuncio de Isaac ─. Aquí están todas las firmas, correctamente registradas, y el papel tiene el sello oficial del Olimpo. Realmente uno de nosotros deberá ir a hacer de obrero en el templo de Poseidón.

─ Por ahora no estoy disponible, que primero tengo que darle una lección a Jabu por estarle metiendo mano a mi hermana.

─ ¿A tu hermana? ¿Te refieres a esa chica llamada Seika? ─ interviene Radamanthys.

─ ¿Acaso la conoces? ─ se extraña Pegaso.

─ ¿Conocerla solo el señor Radamanthys? ¡En el inframundo la conocen hasta los condenados del Cocytos! ─ por primera vez toma la palabra Zeros ─ En nuestras vidas habíamos visto a una mujer que baile reggaetón al aire libre y a plena luz del día como lo hace ella, y cada vez que lo hace, todos los espectros nos reunimos con el señor Hades y la señorita Pandora para verla en vivo y directo en el enorme televisor del señor Hades, y así nos burlamos un poco de la humanidad y nos preguntamos por qué Athena no se rinde y nos entrega de una vez la Tierra.

Seiya estaba completamente anonadado por aquella noticia, mientras que Ikki le hacía un gesto de "te lo dije", e Isaac se reía con ganas. Sólo Kiki no dio muestras de entender.

─ Ikki, Seiya ─ dijo el pequeño ─, ¿qué es el reggaetón?

─ Ermmm… Es algo muy feo y desagradable que espero no llegues a presenciar nunca ─ responde Ikki bastante nervioso.

─ O sea que no solo tengo que darle una paliza a Jabu, sino que también debo hablar muy seriamente con mi hermana ─ Seiya se masajea el puente de la nariz, pues aquello era demasiada información para él ─. En todo caso voy, y los dos me van a tener que oír muy seriamente ¡TIEMBLA, TIERR…!

─ ¡Espera, Seiya! ─ aparece finalmente Athena ─ ¿Se puede saber qué hacen charlando normalmente con dos emisores antagónicos sin avisarme que llegaron? Aquí realmente hace falta un nuevo patriarca.

─ El señor Poseidón está solicitando que sea enviado por lo menos uno de sus santos para que trabaje en las obras de reparación del templo submarino ─ dice Isaac entregando el comunicado a Athena.

─ Y el señor Hades me manda a comunicar al Santuario que ustedes llevan varias cuotas vencidas de la renta olímpica ─ dice Radamanthys ─. Le sugiero que vaya o mande a alguien para que se presente ante Hermes y haga la debida declaración y pague la renta por entero, incluyendo los intereses por morosidad.

─ Sí, yo ya estaba enterada de esto ─ responde Athena con fastidio ─. Ikki, ¿estás disponible para que te envíe a alguno de esos sitios?

─ Ehh… Ahora no, Saori ─ evade Ikki con descaro ─. Resulta que tengo que hacer la visita acostumbrada a la tumba de Esmeralda, y como el reglamento del Santuario me permite estar exento de toda acción no bélica en esas circunstancias…

─ De acuerdo, tienes el día libre ─ suspira Saori ─. A Kiki no lo puedo enviar, porque eso sería explotación infantil. A los demás no los veo por ninguna parte, así que el único que me queda eres tú, Seiya.

─ ¿Eh? Pero Saori ─ dice Seiya muy sorprendido ─, primero tengo que darle unos golpes a Jabu por estar abusando de mi hermana.

─ Sin peros, Seiya ─ responde Saori ─. Ve primero a pagar los impuestos atrasados del Santuario, y luego vas con los marinos de Poseidón para reconstruir el templo submarino. El dinero lo encontrarás sobre el trono del patriarca ─ como ve que Seiya iba a protestar nuevamente, Athena vuelve a interrumpir ─. Y no te andes metiendo con Jabu, que él sí que sabe complacer a las mujeres.

─ ¿Qué? ─ se extraña Ikki.

─ Algo aquí huele mal, y no es Zeros ─ murmura Radamanthys.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Athena? ─ dice Seiya.

─ Pues que yo ya sabía lo que Jabu y Seika andan haciendo, y es que yo también me les uno cada vez que puedo ─ confiesa Saori sin rubor alguno, dejando de piedra a todos ─. Jabu es un verdadero tigre en la cama, un amante de primera que puede con las dos sin ningún problema, y por eso no tengo ningún interés en que le hagas nada, Seiya, así que no lo molestes y haz lo que te digo.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que tú también te acuestas con él, Saori? ─ dice Seiya de forma desesperada ─ Creí que tú y yo podíamos estar juntos ¿Qué tiene Jabu que yo no?

─ Un pene ─ es la fría, directa y cortante respuesta de la diosa.

Isaac, Radamanthys y Zeros se tiran al suelo a reír, pues ese dato había llegado de manera demasiado repentina como para poder ser de otro modo. Ikki simplemente estaba boquiabierto, pues tampoco él sabía de aquello hasta ese momento, y nuevamente Kiki estaba sin comprender lo que pasaba.

─ ¿Y qué tiene no tener esa cosa? Los muñecos Ken que colecciona Shunrei tampoco tienen eso ─ dice el chiquillo de forma muy inocente, sin saber que eso aumentaba las carcajadas.

─ ¡Pegaso… no tiene… pene…! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ─ Zeross rodaba por las escalinatas del Santuario debido a que no podía controlar su risa.

─ ¡Eres patético, Pegaso! ¡Hasta Zeros se ríe de ti! ─ se burla Radamanthys mientras señalaba al mencionado.

─ ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ─ dice Isaac entre risas.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto, Saori? ¡Si yo más de una vez he dado la vida por ti! ¡Debería ser yo quien pueda sentir tu cuerpo, y no el vago presumido de Jabu! ─ se queja Seiya.

─ La vida no es justa con nadie, Seiya. Todos en algo debemos salir mal parados ─ dice Saori sin doblegarse ─. Es así de sencillo. Puede que Jabu no te llegue a los talones en combate, pero su buena dotación y su aguante en la cama es más que suficiente para que tenga esto ─ Saori se agarra los pechos y los eleva un poco, e Ikki le tapa los ojos a Kiki ─ y también esto ─ esta vez Saori se da una nalgada ─. Lo siento Seiya, pero así son las cosas, así que ve al trono del patriarca, toma el dinero y ve a pagar rápido, y luego tienes que ayudar a los guerreros de Poseidón a levantar el templo submarino, y no regreses hasta que el trabajo esté terminado del todo, o Poseidón no va a parar de estarme jodiendo la vida. Hazlo o te niego la paga de todo lo que queda de año.

─ ¿Lo que queda? Pero si todavía estamos en marzo ─ observa Seiya.

─ ¿Entonces qué haces ahí? ¡Rápido, Seiya!

Seiya se va volando entonces al templo, obviamente de mal humor y sin poder acostumbrarse a todas las cosas de las que se dio cuenta, así como todo lo que se le impuso. Zeros finalmente deja de reírse y regresa con Radamanthys, el cual da por cumplido su cometido y regresa a la carroza (volviendo a usar a Zeros como peldaño) y se va de vuelta al inframundo. Isaac es el próximo en irse, bastante animado de avisar a Poseidón que finalmente tendrían a una persona más para que trabajase en las obras. Ikki se acuerda entonces que todavía le tapaba los ojos a Kiki, así que le aparta la mano y lo suelta.

─ Sólo hay una cosa, Saori ─ dice Ikki ─ ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para pagar esas deudas atrasadas, si se supone que el Santuario mismo está en obras y con problemas de dinero? ¿Usaste acaso tu propio dinero para ayudarnos?

─ ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ responde Saori ─ Simplemente le dije a Ichi y a June que pusieran una parte del pago de todos para pagar las cuentas, así que es probable que el próximo pago de sueldo venga incompleto.

─ Ya me lo imaginaba ─ dice Ikki decepcionado.

─ Por ahora me voy, debo tomar un vuelo a Oriente, pues Jabu me dijo que me está esperando. Avisen a los demás que se queden cuidando aquí si los llegan a ver ¡TIEMBLA, TIERRA! ─ Saori se va entonces y deja a Kiki y a Ikki, quienes todavía tenían que mucho que pensar respecto a que estaba ocurriendo.

─ Ikki, ¿me dejar ir contigo para que me pueda entrenar? ─ dice de golpe Kiki.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio?

─ Sí, y quizá me enseñes y entrenes del mismo modo en que lo hiciste tú para convertirte en caballero.

─ No creo que te agrade mucho, puede que hasta quedes con un trauma de por vida, pero si tanto insistes, entonces acompáñame ─ es la respuesta de Ikki.

─ Entonces vamos de una vez ¡TIEMBLA, TIERRA!

─ ¿También a ti se te pegó esa tontería de Seiya? No deberías seguir el mismo camino que él, o serás un perdedor toda la vida ─ dice Ikki con una gota en la nuca.

Y así, ambos se dirigen a la isla de la reina muerte, para que así Ikki pudiese mantener su excusa, aunque Athena no estuviera ahí para vigilarlo, y Kiki estaba muy alegre por la ilusión que le hacía el entrenamiento.

 **Fin**

* * *

En lo personal esperaba alargarme un poco más con la historia (algo nada común, pues normalmente los OS me salen más largos de lo planeado), pero no creo que haya quedado tan mal como para reventarme a tomatazos xD. Los dejo entonces, y espero que sientan el poder del cosmos 😃.

Hasta otra


End file.
